


desolate pup

by maraudersourwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Desolate Spinoff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Puppy Liam, Puppy Love, Puppy Theo, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersourwolf/pseuds/maraudersourwolf
Summary: Liam involuntarily becomes an "Alpha" in the game they're playing.He doesn't want to be one so instead he runs far far far away, and hides inside his tree house.He stays by himself, dealing with the guilt of what happened, until he doesn’t have to be on his own anymore.OrThe story where Scott takes the blame for a broken window, gets grounded forever, and Liam decides to run from home very far away to live in his tree house. Theo doesn’t want him to be sad and they end up sharing Liam’s sippy cup, blankey, his plushie confident Steve and even do drawings of each other with red and blue crayon.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	desolate pup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glittercake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittercake/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Desolate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675443) by [glittercake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittercake/pseuds/glittercake). 



> Another thing from two years ago.  
> Most of you must have seen it in my tumblr, but I decided to move it here too for the few ones that haven’t seen it yet.
> 
> Just to clarify: this is **not** a stand alone piece.  
> If you haven’t read **Desolate** by Glittercake, first of all what is wrong with you and second, you’ll not understand most of this nonsense.  
> So you’ve been thoroughly advised.
> 
> No, it does not have an ending because it was never intended to.  
> It was supposed to be for shits and giggles and maybe a bit of cuteness, y’know.
> 
> It is messy, just the way I like to write things.  
> I hope you enjoy nonetheless.

There is a small tree house deep into the expanse of Liam’s backyard, hidden behind the biggest and greenest trees ever. 

Dad and he built it in summer, with his own two little hands giving his dad the much needed nails and carrying the less heavy side of the boards. Dad says he was the little helper everyone would dream of, and it makes Liam feel very proud even if he’s not little anymore. 

There’s yellow leaves and flowers that fall inside through the crooked window, but nap time is cozy under the sunlight and you can see the whole world too so Liam doesn’t mind. 

There’s butterflies and ladybugs and sometimes even fireflies but no one else is allowed up there and that’s fine too because he wants to be alone.

*

Liam's sitting at the edge of the tree house entrance, kicking his legs in the air, while taking a sip of orange juice out of his sippy cup. 

He takes the cucumber sandwich out of the bag that his mom gave him and it's not his favorite but he promised his mom that he'd eat veggies more. It kinda smells sour, like Scott's sadness and--

"No!," he whines loudly and throws the sandwich down, at the grass, where the sour smell can't reach his nose quite well anymore.

"No...," he whines again, this time with his lower lip wobbling dangerously, because that was his only lunch and he's still hungry and maybe Scott is hungry too because he now has to eat double portion of veggies as punishment and Liam wants to cry but he can't because this is just fault.

"Mommy...," Liam whimpers, trying to blink away the tears, still looking down at the sandwich on the ground.

*

There’s a high pitched scream, halfway to crying, that’s unmistakably Lydia. 

Scott’s brow furrowed in concern, letting go of the ball that was in his hands seconds ago, catched right after the window broke. Liam gets to his side just when the boy’s head lowers in defeat.

“Scott, wait, Scott–,” the boy smiles sheepishly back at Liam, shrugs slightly and starts walking back to his house, “Scott, wait! You can’t leave!”

He grabs Scott’s t-shirt and tugs, the piece of clothing ripping a little bit on the seams by the strength used. The rest of the pack is running closer and it echoes in Liam’s mind with guilt.

“WHAT DID YOU DO, LIAM!?,” Malia screams, pushing him out of the way and clinging to Scott’s arm, her big eyes brimming with tears. Soon, Scott’s other side gets crowded by Stiles, who keeps repeating “no no no, come on Scotty, come on” trying to convince the other boy to stay.

Scott stops, looks at them all in different states of desperation, and shrugs before Mrs. McCall calls him again, this time a bit harsher. They see as Scott leaves, everything crumbling down around them, Liam’s lower lip trembling with the promise of a cry.

Scott's grounded.

And Liam has to take his place.

*

Everyone was angry at him and Liam really tried to explain why he was looking the other way when Scott threw the ball and he didn't catch.

No one seemed to mind.

*

His mom’s voice reached his ears and little blue eyes fell to the farest corner of the tree house, close to the entry, where a yellow and black long legged plush spider laid on the floor.

“Hi Stevie,” Liam greeted, voice a bit raspy, crawling in fours towards the corner and soon cradling it in his little arms, “Mom is calling. I’ll be back with food and a light”

Liam hugged the spider tightly before leaving it down on the floor again and climbed down the rope ladder carefully to the ground, getting there just in time with a new growl of his tummy. There were some peanut butter sandwiches he needed to hunt.

*

Liam peeked through the crooked window at his backyard, where the sounds of leaves and twigs breaking under running steps called his attention, and then back at the entry to the three house, as the sound of the rope ladder colliding against the tree and soft grunting tipped him into someone climbing up. 

Liam barely crawls out of the way before a mat of black hair and green eyes pretty much throw themselves over the floor, chest flat against it and legs dangling through the entry, panting like crazy.

“Theo…”

*

The smell of blood mixes in the air inside the tree house and Liam soon grows restless. Theo whines, watching the many scrapes and cuts scattered around his legs and arms because of the running in between trees and bushes, trying to get to the little boy, starting to ooze some blood.

Theo starts licking at some of the cuts in his left arm, trying to make the sting stop, while Liam crawls closer, settling on his knees at the older boy’s side, and tugs lightly at Theo’s shirt. “You okay?”

Theo huffs and shakes his head lightly, barely if paying attention to the younger boy, still trying to lick the scrapes. Liam can see how he’s getting restless too, eyes getting watery. “You’re not healing?,“ Liam’s voice at the verge of starting to cry his own share, even if he wasn’t the one hurt.

“Oh no, no, why aren’t you healing?,” he takes Theo’s arm and tugs to look, earning himself a soft growl followed by a sniff. “I… I have to… what do I do?,” Liam whines and starts looking around, trying to find something to help. Maybe he should call his mom. Or his dad, because he’s a doctor. What would Scott do? He would be brave and try to help.

Baby blue eyes fall on a box that he knows has glow in the dark band-aids, because that are his favorites. Liam crawls towards it, takes them, and crawls back to Theo. Soon, every cut gets a band-aid, followed by a kiss-it-better and a kiss on Theo’s cheek, because that’s what mom does to him.

Liam keeps going until there’s no more band-aids and Theo’s soft sobs stopped and changed into a light blush. But the little alpha doesn’t feel satisfied.

At least not until Theo is covered with his blanket too.

*

“You want juice?”

“Yeah,” Theo said very softly.

“Okay,” Liam replied easily, handing Theo his own sippy cup.

Theo’s brow furrowed, taking the sippy cup and then looking back at the boy’s face. “Where’s yours?”

Liam shrugged, “Only have one.” Theo tried to give it back and Liam smiled, “It’s okay, I’ll ask mommy for some later”

Theo looked at the sippy cup for a moment, in silence, making Liam tilt his head in curiosity. “Or… we could share?,” he declared, the tip of his ears getting pink.

The little alpha didn’t know what to say, so he just nodded over and over until Theo smiled at him, taking a sip and then giving it back. They kept doing it again and again until the juice disappeared.

He should probably ask his mommy, but Liam was sure that the squirm inside his tummy wasn’t because he was sick.

*

Theo peeked out the crooked window, right over Liam’s shoulder, trying to catch whatever had the little alpha in a trance with no success.

“What are we doing?,” he asked, stealing a glance at the little boy.

“Looking. It’s uh, … really… it’s,” Liam stuttered catching Theo’s eyes, and looking back at his backyard, the tip of his nose getting red. 

“Pretty?” Theo asked, but his eyes remained on the little boy in front of him, twisting his hands and squirming in place, trying to catch again whatever was out there. 

“The prettiest,” the little alpha mumbled, baby blue eyes on Theo, unable to look away.

*

“Theo… how… how did you find me?”

“I just… did,” Theo exhales, blinking at Liam. How does he put it into words? I saw you running down the street and followed… simply because… you smelled sad. And I don’t want you to be sad. I ran aaaaaall the way here, for like forever, because you had the sads. And now I’m here. And you’re too pretty and just helped my boo-boos and I don’t know what to say.

*

Once Theo was happily napping under the sun, Liam crawled on all fours silently towards the corner where Stevie layed alone and completely still. He felt suddenly guilty because friends don’t leave each other behind, but Theo is a big boy and if he saw Liam still playing with plushies, he’d tell everyone and they would be mean with him.

“Hey buddy,” Liam quietly whispered, trying to not wake the other boy, “I’m sorry for leaving you alone”

Taking the plushie from the floor, he shaked it slightly to erase the possible dirt over it, and then hugged it tight tight tight against his chest, whirling from one side to the other in loving delight.

“Missed you,” he mumbled, shifting around until sitting on the floor with his legs crossed, “But I can’t talk to you when Theo’s here because he’d think I’m a baby and weird. And I’m not. But I miss you and–”

“What are you doing, Liam?,” the voice of the older boy, grumpy and a little concerned, called his attention back and Liam turned to look at Theo, quickly hiding Stevie behind his back.

“Uh…,” Liam looked between his back, Stevie pressed right against it, and Theo, who tried to peek around him even if Liam twisted again and again and again to avoid it.

“What is that?,” Theo asked, brow furrowed and crawling closer to the little alpha.

“Nothing,” Liam quickly answered and winced, thinking of the best way to apologize when they were alone with Stevie. He shouldn’t feel bad for a plushie, but Stevie was more than a plushie. He was his best friend after Mason and who knew his biggest secrets like the fact that he was the one who broke the fence and not the mailman. And maybe that was the problem, because mommy always said he shouldn’t be afraid to be who he was. And Scott was always brave and didn’t care what other kids said and—

Liam took a deep breath, shoulders dropping. With a last look at Stevie, Liam pulled it in front of him to show Theo, whispering the plushie’s name.

“It’s Stevie. My… uh, my plushie. I talk to him because he’s my bestest friend… and I was lonely… and he doesn’t make fun of me or leaves me alone and– and–“

Theo’s gaze fixed on the plushie being offered to him and then back to the little boy who started to hiccup and was probably at the verge of tears. Looking back at the plushie, he thought about that meanie gigantic spider that crawled up his back when he went camping last time. Spiders are evil. And ugly. And mean. But Liam has a plushie spider, and he likes Liam and he doesn’t want the little alpha to cry.

So he takes the plushie and smiles wide and bright, until Liam can’t do anything else but smile back.

*

Liam isn’t good with silence or with no asking things when he’s curious about them, even if his mommy tells him that’s rude sometimes. He doesn’t know if asking why someone’s heart beat faster than anyone is rude, but Theo is rude most of the time so maybe his mom wouldn’t scold him this time.

“Why is your heart beating like that?,” Liam finally dared to ask, looking at Theo, who’s using the only blue crayon to paint who knows what.

“Why is yours?,” Theo mumbled, chancing a glance towards Liam, who was idly coloring something in red.

“I… don’t know,” Liam replied, hiding his face by laying his head over the curled arm covering his drawing from unwanted gazes. The one where him and Theo were holding hands.

“Me neither,” replies the older boy and Liam hums.

But their heartbeats are still the fastest around.

*

The little alpha started to doze off under the crooked window and Theo covered him with his blanket, watching Liam mumble for a while. When he was sure the little boy was asleep, he crawled towards the entry, ready to climb down and leave when Liam whined.

"Stay,” half opened baby blue eyes looked at him, the blanket being held up by a corner and Theo felt summer in the middle of the chest, “Nap time”

“Nap time?”

Liam nodded and Theo didn’t think twice before climbing back and curling under the blanket with Liam.

He didn’t like nap time or nappy friends, but as long as Liam were with him, he wouldn’t mind.

*

“Why don’t you share your toys with others?,” Liam asked, making one of his least favorite dinosaurs turn around in the air. He sacrificed his most favorite one, the one that made noises and had glowing eyes, and gave it to Theo.

The older boy shrugged, the dinosaur in his hands barely moving, and Liam thought about how Scott wouldn’t make Theo feel bad by not sharing his toys. “I’m sorry, I–”

Theo shook his head, “I’m not like you or Mason. I don’t like sharing my toys with people I don’t know or, uhm… people I don’t–,“ he paused, looking up at Liam and then down at the dinosaur, his face almost as red as the light in the toy’s eyes, "People I don’t like…”

Liam nodded once, slowly. Then twice, very convinced, and Theo exhaled, feeling giddy.

“It’s okay,” Liam said, after a while. The dinosaur on his hands now jumping over the floor. “I’ll share my toys with you anyways”

Theo smiled bashfully, gaze firm on the dinosaur he owned, now jumping and moving along with the one on the little alpha’s hand.

“I’d share my toys with you too”

**Author's Note:**

> You can yell at me in the comments in whatever language you prefer, I swear I know how to use a translator.  
> Kudos and key smashing are always welcome too.
> 
> If you want to translate this work or share it somewhere else, please contact me first.  
> Asking for a bit of permission first never hurt anybody.
> 
> Thank you all for reading!


End file.
